Coasters used under beverage containers operate by receiving and/or trapping condensation which forms on the exterior of such containers and drains down their sides onto the coaster. In this manner, coasters prevent moisture from reaching a table top or other surface on which the beverage container is positioned. However, such conventional coasters do not provide a cooling function.
Known holders for keeping beverage containers cool include insulated cups having thermally insulated walls. These holders keep the beverage container hot or cool by covering all or a majority of the sidewalls of the beverage container thereby insulating the beverage container from ambient conditions. However, such beverage container coolers or insulators are of a height that cover-up or conceal the labeling or graphics on the beverage container and preclude users from directly grasping the beverage container.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a holder for a beverage container that keeps a cold beverage cool for extended periods of time while not concealing the labeling or graphics on the beverage container. There also exists a need for such a beverage container holder which includes condensation control like a coaster and prevents the likelihood of the formation of a condensation ring during use.